La Photo
by Adeyyo
Summary: Une photo malencontreusement envoyée à la mauvaise personne peut engendrer bien des choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle fiction ! C'est une fiction assez simple, futile... Je ne saurais pas comment la décrire mais bon, vous vous ferez votre propre avis en lisant ! C'est un peu une "fiction de transition". Moi j'appelle ça comme ça xD Bref ! J'avais écrit ça en aout donc forcément, c'est peut-être pas très bien écrit (c'était au début de ma fabuleuse carrière d'écrivaine de fiction ^^). Bon, je parle pour rien, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **LA PHOTO**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

\- Les gars !

\- Ouais

\- J'ai reçu une photo...

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Merde. J'me suis trompé ! J'devais envoyer ma photo à Robin mais j'ai fait une erreur sur le numéro. J'aurais dû l'enregistrer dans les contacts. J'me demande qui a pu recevoir ma photo..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

\- C'est qui ?

\- Aucune idée.

 _Qui pouvait être ce jeune blond..._

\- J'suis sûr que tu le connais ! Ou soit il te connait et il veut te draguer !

\- Ta gueule long nez ! J'le connais pas j'te dis !

\- J'suis sûre qu'il te plaît !

\- La ferme, sorcière !

 _Mieux vaut que je rentre chez moi._

 _C'est qui ce blondinet ?! C'est pas parce que j'suis gay que je vais être attiré par n'importe qui ! Et pis qui est-ce qui m'a envoyé une photo ? T'sais quoi, j'vais lui envoyer un message :_

+00 00 00 00 00

S : [PHOTO]

Z : T'es qui ?!

S : Pardon ?

Z : T'es qui j'te dis ?!

S : Ah désolé pour la photo je m'étais trompé...

Z : Ouais bah à cause de toi on a pas arrêté de se foutre de moi !

S : Je ne vois pas le rapport...

Z : Bah laisse tomber ! De toute façon on se connait pas.

S : Exactement. Bonne journée !

 _Pfff... Sur quoi j'étais tombé ! Le gars parle comme un fils de noble. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal attirant mais j'pourrais jamais sortir avec un gars qui se prend pour Louis XIV !_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _La honte ! Il a dû me prendre pour un fou maintenant. J'espère qu'il a compris que je m'étais trompé de numéro. Je vais quand même lui préciser :_

+11 11 11 11 11 11

S : Eh ! J'tenais à préciser que j'me suis trompé de numéro.

Z : Bah je sais tu me l'a dit ! Et pis j'te connais pas de toute façon, alors j'me suis douté que tu t'étais trompé.

 _Ah ouais ? J'lui avait déjà dis que j'm'étais trompé ? Ah oui, merde, au dessus..._

S : Ah ouais, j'avais pas fais attention.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Putain mais c'est pas possible ! Il le fait exprès pour me parler ou quoi ?! Il aurait pas pu relire ce qu'il m'avait envoyé au lieu d'en rajouter une couche ? C'est franchement un coincé ! Par contre c'est sûr qu'il est riche. Regarde le sur la photo il est en costard, sur un yacht, le mec prend la pause... J'hallucine ! Vu que j'm'ennuie bien, j'vais finalement le faire chier._

Z : Au fait ! Tu serais pas un peu riche toi ?!

S : Haha ! C'est à moi que tu causes ?! Eh ben pas du tout !

Z : Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous en croisière alors ?

S : Je travaille.

Z : Quoi ?

S : J'suis cuisiner sur ce navire.

Z : Est-ce que tu te fous de moi là ?

S : Bah non, pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi j'te raconte ma vie alors que je sais même pas qui t'es ?!

Z : Bonne question.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est n'importe quoi. Le gars veut engendrer une discussion alors qu'on ne se connait même pas. Et pis il est toujours agressif envers moi et j'devrais lui parler comme un ami ? Hors de question. Oh. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?!_

Z : Oï ! J'te parle !

S : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Z : Te parler.

S : Ah ouais ?

Z : J'm'ennuie tellement que j'te parle.

S : Mais si j'ai pas envie de te parler ?

Z : Bien-sûr que si t'as envie de me parler ! Qui n'aurais pas envie ?

S : Dieu.

Z : J'crois pas en Dieu.

S : Raison de plus pour laquelle il ne voudrait pas te parler.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Hmm. J'commence à bien l'aimer ce type. Faut que je continue à lui parler._

Z : T'inquiète pas. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de lui parler.

S : Bon. Comme moi non plus j'ai pas envie de te parler, je vais retourner à ma cuisine. Salut !

Z : Non attend ! On pourrait être pote, nan ?

S : Nan.

Z : Pourquoi ?!

S : Toi tu sais à quoi je ressemble mais moi je sais même pas qui t'es !

Z : Quoi, tu veux ma photo ?

S : Non puisque t'en prendras sûrement une sur Internet.

Z : [PHOTO]

S : Bah voilà ! Tu vas me dire que t'as les cheveux verts et que je dois pas m'inquiéter, c'est ça ?

Z : T'inquiète pas, j'ai les cheveux verts.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'arrive pas à y croire. Il se fout de moi en plus. Eh bah j'suis pas prêt de lui répondre !_

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Haha, qu'il est drôle celui-là ! J'l'ai vexé. Ça fait dix minutes et il m'a toujours pas répondu..._

Z : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J't'ai vexé ?

S : Non. J'te dis que j'ai du boulot.

Z : Bien-sûr ! J'suis sûr que tu me crois pas pour la photo.

S : Comment ça ?

Z : Bah tu dois te dire que c'est une photo prise sur Internet. Regarde à quel point je suis beau !

S : Hahaha ! Ça a eu le mérite de me faire rire.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est beau mais j'allais pas lui dire ça quand même ! Je commence à bien m'entendre avec un inconnu... J'suis perdu. Est-ce que je continue à lui parler ou je devrais me méfier ?_

S : Comment je peux être sûr que je puisse te faire confiance ?

Z : Y'a aucun moyen d'être sûr, à moins de se rencontrer.

S : Oui, j'pense qu'on va faire ça. Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Z : Ouais j'suis con.

 _J'commence à bien l'aimer._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _On pourrait rester en contact en fait. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui prouver que sur la photo, c'est bien moi._

Z : Oï ! Tu me crois, hein ?

S : Sur quel sujet ?

Z : Bah, la photo.

S : Ah. Oui, oui.

Z : Nan mais sincèrement !

S : Non.

Z : Quoi non ?

S : Bah j'peux pas te croire.

Z : Mais pourquoi ?

S : Comment je peux être sûr que c'est toi sur cette photo ?

Z : Mmmh... Attend, j'ai peut-être une idée.

S : Ah oui ?

Z : Faudrait qu'on fasse un appel vidéo.

S : Mais on ne se connait même pas. Pourquoi tu veux que je reste en contact avec toi ?

Z : Avoue que tu t'es attaché à moi.

S : Euh... Non. Là on dirait plus que c'est toi qui t'est attaché à moi.

Z : C'est pas forcément faux. En fait si je peux avoir un ami de plus, ce serait pas mal.

S : Oh. Je vois. T'es en manque d'affection ?

Z : J't'emmerde.

S : La pauvre tête de gazon, j'l'ai vexé.

Z : Attend. Tu me connais même pas et tu me donnes des surnoms ?

S : T'as pas dis que tu voulais être pote ?

Z : T'as pas dit que tu voulais pas ?

S : Sur ce bateau j'ai personne à qui causer alors finalement, j'veux bien passer un appel vidéo avec toi.

Z : Ok ! J'passe l'appel à 20h. Au fait, j'm'appelle Zoro.

S : Et moi Sanji.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Est-ce que je peux avoir vos conseils et vos appréciations ? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je suis très contente (et très stressée xD) de poster le chapitre deux de "La Photo". Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cette fiction plaise à autant de gens. J'ai vraiment été très surprise ! J'ai donc la pression xD J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! :D**

 **Merci à Olukkalp, Wado21, Ic'ilver, Rinkaku (merci pour ta review ! ^^), Bakuma et Oceane th (merci beaucoup ! ;)) pour leurs reviews !**

 **Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qu'ont follow ou favoris cette fiction ! *-***

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Ok. Il est 20h. J'attends que "Zoro" m'appelle. Pourquoi est-ce que je stresse autant ? Argh. Le voilà._

Z :≪ Hey ! ≫

S :≪ Salut. ≫

Z :≪ Rassuré de voir que je suis le même que sur la photo ? ≫

S :≪ Ouais... ≫

Z :≪ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ≫

S :≪ Ah, euh... Nan, rien. ≫

Z :≪ Ah, j'ai compris. T'es gêné c'est ça ? ≫

S :≪ Parce que toi tu l'es pas ? ≫

Z :≪ Non pas du tout haha ! ≫

S :≪ Bon bah j'vais essayer de me détendre alors... ≫

Z :≪ Vaut mieux ! Alors tu me crois maintenant ? ≫

S :≪ Oui oui, j'te crois. ≫

Z :≪ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ≫

S :≪ Je sais pas... J'me sens pas très bien... ≫

Z :≪ Oh, mais on commençait tout juste à se parler... Bon. J'te laisse te reposer mais demain on se reparle, hein ? ≫

S :≪ Hem ! J'te manque déjà ? ≫

Z :≪ Ouais, c'est ça. ≫

 _Oh là là... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! On dirait une petite adolescente amoureuse. J'osais même pas le regarder et lui parler. Mais il est tellement beau. Attend, qu'est-ce que je..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Eh mais il est pas mal mignon quand il rougit haha. Il avait raison. Il me manque déjà... Oh. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Mais voyons ça veut rien dire... J'ai le droit de le trouver mignon, non ?_

 _Ça fait une heure qu'on a arrêté l'appel téléphonique et j'ai déjà envie de lui reparler. Est-ce que je devrais tenter quelque chose ? Bien-sûr que je doit tenter quelque chose !_

Z : Tu fais quoi ?

S : JE TRAVAILLE !

Z : C'est bon, j'ai compris.

S : Bah j'en ai pas trop l'impression... T'avais qu'à relire les précédents messages.

Z : Haha, c'est ce que je pensais à ton sujet quand tu m'avais dis que tu t'étais trompé de numéro !

S : Ok.

Z : Tu t'en fous ?

S : Exactement.

Z : J'ai envie de continuer à te parler.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Ça veut dire quoi ça ? "J'ai envie de continuer à te parler"... J'commence à me sentir mal. Mais faut avouer que moi aussi j'ai envie de lui parler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive enfin ?!_

S : Toi tu bosses ?

Z : Pas du tout.

S : Tu fous quoi de ta vie ?

Z : Je m'éclate avec mes potes. Et j'suis actuellement en train de m'en faire un.

 _Quelle confiance..._

S : T'arriveras à rien comme ça.

Z : D'accord, maman.

S : Ta gueule.

Z : Pardon, pardon !

S : T'as quel âge ?

Z : 19.

S : Quel coïncidence !

Z : Pourquoi, toi aussi ?

S : Ouais.

Z : Mais en novembre j'en aurais 20 !

S : Quel jour ?

Z : Devine.

S : Pas que ça à faire.

Z : Ok, ok. Le 11.

S : Moi j'suis né le 2 mars.

Z : Et tu vas rester combien de temps sur ce rafiot ?

S : Chui sensé rentrer chez moi dans environ un mois.

Z : T'habites où ?

S : Tu veux que j'te file mon adresse et mes clés aussi ?!

Z : Bah ouais, pourquoi pas. J't'attendrais là-bas.

 _Ha, il a vraiment pas froid aux yeux celui-là !_

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _J'aime quand il ne répond pas... Je l'imagine en train de rougir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un petit ami haha. Après ce serait pas mal, j'en ai bien besoin. C'est fou quand même. J'ai connu ce gars cet après-midi, et je veux plus le lâcher._

Z : Tu rougies ?

S : Pardon ?

Z : Quand tu n'me réponds pas durant une dizaine de minutes, tu rougies ?

S : Quel rapport ?

Z : Je sais pas, je t'imagine en train de rougir...

S : Pfff...

Z : Dis moi où t'habites !

S : Mais t'es cinglé ma parole.

Z : Non mais on pourrait se rencontrer.

S : Euh... On se connaît depuis six heures à peine.

Z : Et alors ? Y'a une loi qui dit qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ami avec les gens qu'on connaît que depuis six heures ?!

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est vrai ce qu'il dit... Mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je m'entende aussi bien avec un inconnu alors que je n'ai jamais parlé autant avec des amis d'enfance. Je sais que ce n'ai peut-être pas une bonne idée, qu'il est peut-être fou, mais je veux aller plus loin avec lui. Il m'attire._

S : T'as raison.

Z : J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas me répondre.

S : Loupé !

Z : Dis moi où t'habites.

S : Toi d'abord.

Z : Ah...

S : Quoi ? Tu vis chez tes parents ?

Z : Nan, mais je vois qu'on avance un peu plus dans la conversation.

S : Si ce n'est que ça... J'te propose autre chose.

Z : Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

S : Tu me donnes une ville, un café, une date, et on se rencontrera si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Z : Oh j'm'y attendais pas du tout !

S : T'es tellement insistant que j'ai pas le choix.

Z : Rectification : tu m'as trouvé extrêmement craquant et tu rêves de me rencontrer.

S : Si tu veux je peux annuler ce futur rendez-vous. Et ça m'arrangerait car ça m'éviterait de faire des kilomètres pour rien.

Z : Non, non c'est bon.

S : Bon tu m'envoies quelque chose ?!

Z : Ah oui ! Alors, rejoint moi au Café des Sirènes à Shimotsuki le 13 août et à 17h.

S : Shimotsuki ?! C'est où ça ?

Z : Au centre d'East-Blue. Tu vas me dire où t'es, toi ?

S : Bon, d'accord. Moi je suis à Baratie au nord-est d'East-Blue.

Z : Ah ouais. C'est loin quand même. J'te paierais l'essence t'inquiètes.

S : Pas besoin. On se verra une fois et je serais tranquille.

Z : Tu verras, tu voudras plus me lâcher.

S : C'est ça !

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _J'ai réussi ! Dans un mois on se rencontre ! J'suis sûr que lui aussi il m'aime bien car sinon il n'aurait pas accepté..._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté..._

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine ! Une review ? Dites moi quel chapitre vous avez préféré ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi, j'essaye de m'en tirer... Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de poster une fiction et ça met toujours le sourire de Luffy aux lèvres ! :D**

 **Je remercie Wado21, Ic'ilver, Olukkalp et Rinkaku (tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ! Elles étaient vraiment adorables ! Et c'est cool que t'es répondue à la question d'en bas *-*) pour leurs reviews ! ;)**

 **Merci aussi aux personnes qu'ont follow ou favoris ! :3**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Ah, j'ai bien dormi ! Bon j'vais aller parler à l'autre blondinet._

Z : Salut !

S : Encore toi...

Z : Eh oui, t'as pas l'air très heureux de me voir (façon d'parler).

S : En effet.

Z : Oh non ! Tu as appris que j'te trompais ! Écoute... J'peux tout t'expliquer.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Et c'est reparti, il se fout encore de moi... Eh bah t'sais quoi, j'vais pas lui répondre._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Et voilà, j'l'ai saoulé. C'est si simple avec lui, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années..._

Z : Dis moi pas que je t'ai encore vexé ?

S : Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de te parler.

Z : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire maintenant.

S : Eh bah j'ai accidentellement fait la rencontre d'un gros con. Maintenant il veut qu'on se voit et moi j'ai dû accepter.

Z : ...

S : J'croyais que je pouvais tout te dire ?

Z : Ouais, mais si t'avais pas envie, fallait pas accepter.

S : Ouais, mais quand t'as un psychopathe en face de toi, tu dis nan une fois, s'il est pas contant, t'insistes pas.

Z : Oh. Si j't'ai fait l'effet d'un psychopathe, fallait le dire. Je voulais juste qu'on soit ami.

S : Haha, je vois.

Z : En tout cas ma proposition tient toujours. Le 13 août je t'attendrais au Café des Sirènes et si tu ne viens pas, je ne te reparlerais plus. En revanche jusqu'à ce jour, je veux apprendre à te connaître un peu, bel inconnu.

S : Tu vois, j'ai peur de ça !

Z : De quoi ?

S : "Bel inconnu".

Z : Oh mais c'est une façon de parler ça.

S : Ouais...

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Si j'ai peur, c'est parce que j'ai peur de trop m'attacher à lui. Non. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Tiens, encore lui._

Z : Eh. Mais t'es pas un peu jeune pour travailler sur un yacht ?

S : Bah non, la preuve.

Z : Comment t'as été pris ?

S : Par mon père.

Z : Ton père ?!

S : Ouais. Il est chef dans ce navire alors il m'a pris en tant que cuisinier.

Z : Ah je vois. Donc j'avais raison, sans ton père t'aurais jamais pu.

S : Et toi tu veux vraiment rien faire de ta vie ?

Z : Bah j'voulais être sabreur mais j'suis un peu mal parti haha.

S : Pourquoi ça ?

Z : Bah je vais plus en cours, j'ai aucun moyen d'accéder à l'école que je veux avec ses notes, rien ne va quoi.

S : Bah, bosse.

Z : Facile à dire.

S : Très.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il y a cette question que je voudrais lui poser, mais comment ? Ah ! J'ai peut-être une idée._

Z : T'as une petite amie ?

S : Non et toi ?

Z : Ah nan, c'est pas pour moi.

S : Alors après avoir su que tu ne crois pas en Dieu, j'apprends que tu ne crois pas en l'amour ?

Z : Si, j'y crois, mais pas avec les filles.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Attend... ça veut dire quoi ça ?!_

S : Ça veut dire que t'es gay ?

Z : Bien joué.

 _Merde. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il répond plus. J'ai rien dit de vexant pourtant. À moins que..._

Z : T'es pas un putain d'homophobe j'espère ?!

S : Non non non. Pas du tout !

Z : Ah, désolé alors.

S : T'inquiètes. Tant que tu n'm'agresses pas !

Z : Malheureusement t'es pas là.

S : Mais dans un mois je serai là.

 _Oh. C'est beau._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! Oh et puis merde. Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir peur de lui voyons. Il veut juste être mon ami. Et... moi aussi j'en ai envie, il est drôle._

S : Tu fais quoi ?

Z : Je prend mon petit déjeuner, et toi ?

S : J'me prépare pour aller bosser.

Z : C'est pas vrai ! Mec, il est 10h du matin ! C'est quoi tes horaires ?

S : Justement. De 10h à 15h, et de 18h à minuit.

Z : Et tu trouves le moyen de me parler, c'est mignon.

S : Haha. Tu sais, j'ai des pauses.

Z : Et que fais-tu à part me parler durant ces pauses ?

S : Je fume.

Z : Sérieux, t'es fumeur ?

S : Bah ouais.

Z : Depuis combien d'années ?

S : Ça fait tellement longtemps que je compte plus.

Z : Tu mourras à cause de ça.

S : T'es pas le premier à me le dire.

Z : Et je serais sûrement pas le dernier.

S : Ici, sur le bateau, personne ne m'a jamais vu sans cigarette en bouche.

Z : Connard.

S : Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Z : Tu te vantes parce que t'es fumeur, j'ai jamais vu ça.

S : J'me vante pas, j'te taquine.

Z : Non. Tu m'énerves.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Bah j'attendais pas ça de lui. Il est fumeur et fier. J'ai même plus envie de lui parler aujourd'hui._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Il est maintenant cinq heure de l'après-midi et on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis ce matin. Je l'ai tant énervé que ça ?_

S : T'es vraiment énervé ?

Z : J't'ai pas parlé depuis sept heures. Ça relève du miracle, nan ?

S : J'vois pas pourquoi tu t'es tant énervé, j'ai rien dit de mal.

Z : T'es fumeur et fier.

S : Non, pas du tout. Je disais ça pour rire. C'est une mauvaise habitude.

Z : Très.

S : Je suis désolé d'avoir paru vaniteux en tout cas.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Ah bon ? Il est désolé ? Eh bah j'vais pas lui répondre. Comme lui quand il est vexé !_

* * *

 _Toute la nuit j'ai pensé à lui envoyer un message, mais je me suis retenu. Maintenant il est neuf heure du matin, j'pense que j'peux._

Z : Sanji ?

 _Quinze minutes plus tard... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas lui ? Oh, il est peut-être encore en train de dormir. Bon je réessayerai plus tard._

* * *

Z : Sanji ?

 _C'est l'heure de sa pause pourtant. Et puis même si ça ne l'est pas, il devrait répondre._

Z : Sanji ?

S : QUOI !

 _Enfin..._

Z : Tu m'avais manqué.

S : Ah. J'suis désolé de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Z : J'suis désolé de t'apprendre que ça ne me fait rien.

S : Tant mieux.

Z : Pourquoi tu me répondais pas ?

S : Pas l'temps.

Z : Arrête de mentir.

S : J'mens pas.

Z : T'as toujours l'occasion de me répondre et là tu l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

S : J'avais pas envie de te parler, simplement.

Z : J'ai pas trop envie de te vexer alors, je suis désolé.

S : Oh, des excuses ! Mais que m'en vaut l'honneur ?

Z : Eh oui de temps à autre, on y arrive. Bah, hier je t'ai vexé, donc je m'excuse. Pardonné ?

S : Non.

Z : J'dois faire quoi, alors ?

S : Supprimer mon numéro et m'oublier.

Z : Peux pas.

S : Pourquoi ?

Z : T'es mon ami et on doit se rencontrer.

S : Plus tu parles et moins j'ai envie de te voir.

Z : Dis moi où est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ? Haha en parlant comme ça, j'ai l'impression de parler à mon mec.

S : Ouais mais je ne le suis pas.

Z : Malheureusement.

S : T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Z : Absolument pas.

S : Mais moi si. Bon bah salut !

Z : Non non, attend !

S : Quoi ?

Z : Pardonne moi.

S : D'accord.

Z : Pardonné ?

S : Pardonné.

Z : T'es sûr ?

S : Ne t'enfonce pas. Je risque de changer d'avis.

Z : Ok ok ! J'arrête !

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est vrai qu'il m'avait manqué. Mais je ne dois rien laissé paraître._

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! :) Qu'avez-vous pensés de la réaction de Zoro ? Et celle de Sanji ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :)**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Ce chapitre devait sortir dimanche, comme d'habitude mais ma famille m'a fait une énorme surprise pour mon anniversaire (dimanche du coup !) en m'emmenant à l'autre bout du pays. Du coup j'avais pas mon ordinateur... mais maintenant que je suis rentrée, c'est bon ! :D**

 **Ah, et il y aura bien un chapitre dimanche aussi ! ;)**

 **Merci à Olukkalp (xD), Bakuma, Wado21 et Rinkaku (merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! :D) pour leurs reviews ! *-***

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui ont follow ou favoris ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _J'me demande comment va Sanji, et s'il m'a réellement pardonné !_

Z : Salut !

S : Salut.

Z : Ça va ?

S : Oui et toi ?

Z : Bien !

 _C'est un peu ennuyant comme discussion._

Z : Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

 _Quoique, ça c'est pas mieux…_

S : Je travaille.

Z : J'aurais dû m'en douter.

S : Exact.

Z : T'es occupé là ?

S : Quelle heure il est ?

Z : Pardon ?

S : Dis moi quelle heure il est.

Z : Hum… 12h16, pourquoi ?

S : Eh bien c'est pile l'heure de manger.

Z : Oh, je vois. Je te dérange en plein repas. Tu me dis quand t'as fini alors !

S : Mais t'as oublié que j'étais cuisinier ou quoi ? Je suis en plein service !

Z : Ah ! Désolé !

 _Je tombe mal…_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Bon, le service est terminé, je vais en profiter pour parler à l'autre tête de brocolis avant qu'il ne pense que je lui en veut encore._

S : J'ai fini, si tu veux parler, c'est maintenant.

Z : Cool, mais c'est bon. Pas besoin.

 _Tiens…_

S : Et pourquoi ça ?

Z : Je l'impression que je suis un peu collant, voir même gênant des fois, donc je préfère ne plus te parler. Si tu veux qu'on reste en contact, on restera en contact mais je ne veux pas t'obliger.

 _Et voilà, j'en étais sûr !_

S : Heu… c'est vrai que des fois tu parles trop. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne veux plus te parler. De toute façon ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on se parle quasiment tous les jours et qu'on a prévu de se rencontrer. Alors allons jusqu'au bout des choses !

Z : T'es sûr ? Faut pas faire ça pour me faire plaisir hein, j'aime pas ce genre de comportements hypocrites.

S : Après, ça dépend de te notion de l'hypocrisie.

Z : Comment ça ?

S : Bah, y'a peut-être certaines choses que je pense de toi qui pourraient te vexer.

Z : Comme ?

S : Tu le sauras quand on se rencontrera.

Z : Tu comptes venir ? Au fait si c'est pour me poser un lapin j'te préviens je te trouverai et je te le ferai regretter !

S : Haha ! Tu me donnes vraiment envie de venir ! Déjà que c'est loin, merci !

Z : Bref, j'dois sortir, j'te laisse !

 _Lui il part quand j'ai envie de lui parler…_

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _On va voir qui va envoyer le prochain message en premier !_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Ça fait des heures que j'attends pour qu'il m'envoie un message. Mais toujours rien ! Aujourd'hui il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi. Bon, eh ben je vais faire la même chose ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à lui, alors que j'espérais, que justement, il me laisse tranquille ! Je vais profiter de ce moment de liberté._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Eh ! C'est qu'il ne dit rien ! Bon, c'est pas grave, on va encore attendre. J'en ai marre de toujours lancer la conversation, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Alors maintenant, je vais avoir une réponse._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI-**

 _C'est bientôt la fin du service du soir, et toujours aucune nouvelle du Marimo depuis midi. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'envoie toujours les messages en premier, pour une fois je devrais le faire._

S : T'es éveillé ?

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Je savais ! Je savais ! Je savais ! Il a envie de me parler ! Hmm… ressaisi toi ! Il ne faut rien laisser paraître._

Z : Euh oui, pourquoi ?

 _C'était pas un peu brusque ça ? Il ne faut pas qu'il pense que je ne veux pas lui parler._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Ah, il est là !_

S : Non comme ça, je me suis dis qu'on pouvait peut-être parler.

Z : Tu travailles pas ?

S : Si, mais je m'ennuie.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Monsieur me parle quand il s'ennuie !_

Z : Alors toi tu viens me parler que quand tu t'ennuies ?!

S : Non non, enfin là c'était l'occasion, c'est tout !

Z : Mmh… eh bien sache que je ne peux pas te parler actuellement. Essaie plus tard.

S : Oh, monsieur est occupé ?

Z : En effet.

S : Que fais-tu ?

 _Bonne question, je fais quoi... ?_

Z : Je travaille.

S : Haha ! Et tu fais quoi au juste ? Tu ne vas plus en cours et tu n'as aucun boulot !

Z : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Peut-être que je t'ai menti !

 _J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire ça, susceptible comme il est !_

S : Super… tu veux que j'ai confiance en toi mais tu me dis que tu m'as peut-être menti.

 _Eh voilà… Bon, mieux vaut être honnête sur ce coup là !_

Z : Non non non ! En fait, je te faisais une blague.

S : J'ai toujours le doute. Et je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux.

Z : Ok, je récapitule : en gros je voulais te parler mais je voulais pas que tu penses que j'avais pas de vie du coup j'ai voulu te faire croire que je faisais quelque chose et la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'était « je travaille ».

S : T'as beaucoup trop utilisé le verbe « vouloir ».

Z : C'est la seule chose que tu remarques ?

S : Oui.

Z : Entendu.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'aime vraiment parler à ce gars, ça passe le temps et il est amusant._

S : Plus sincèrement, je suis touché.

Z : De quoi ?

S : Bah, du fait que tu voulais me parler.

Z : Ah !

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Si il savait à quel point j'ai tout le temps envie de lui parler… Je peux pas dire le contraire, je suis attiré par ce type, après si on se rencontre, pourquoi pas envisager plus._

Z : J'ai hâte qu'on se rencontre.

S : Moi aussi.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera entre Sanji et Zoro dans le prochain chapitre ? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 5 ! :)**

 **Merci à Olukkalp, Wado21, Ic'ilver et Rinkaku (haha, ne t'inquiètes pas, le chapitre est là ! ;)) pour leurs reviews !**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui favoris ou follow cette fiction :D Chaque semaine vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! *-***

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Ça y est. Nous sommes le 13 août. Je suis à cette terrasse, et j'attends le gars avec qui j'ai sympathisé par téléphone. Pendant plus d'un mois, on s'est parlé tous les jours, pendant plus d'un mois j'ai rêvé de lui, pendant plus d'un mois j'ai attendu ce moment et là, il est là. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais je le saurais en le voyant. Il est 15h, et je l'attends déjà._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'ai terminé le boulot, et là je pars rencontrer Zoro. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter... Je crois... je crois que je commence à l'aimer. On se parlait tous les jours, et il est très sympa avec moi. Sur le bateau je n'parlais à personne, même pas à mon père. J'ai peur de l'aimer. Il est 15h mais il me reste 2h30 de route. Je le préviendrai plus tard que je vais retarder._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il est maintenant 17h, il n'y a personne à l'horizon, et le blondinet ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Je suis sûrement pressé de le rencontrer, et attendre depuis maintenant 2h doit accentuer l'envie de le voir._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est pas vrai, j'ai plus de charge ! J'ai plus de 30 minutes de route à faire et il est déjà 17h. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte plus tôt. Bon, vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _17h30. Mon blond n'est pas arrivé. Il ne répond pas à mes messages et mes appels non plus... J'commence à m'inquiéter._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Merde. Ça fait 1h que j'ai plus de charge. Il est déjà 17h45 et je ne trouve pas le café. Pitié, que Zoro m'attende..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Putain il est 18h. Ok, j'lui avait dit que s'il voulait vraiment pas venir, il n'avait qu'à pas venir et on couperait les ponts, mais je pensais qu'il s'était attaché à moi. À moins qu'il a fait exprès pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais pendant un mois... Non. Je vais attendre maximum une heure de plus, et s'il ne vient pas, tout sera fini._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Après avoir demandé à trois passants différents la route vers le Café des Sirènes, je l'ai ENFIN trouvé. J'me suis garé et je marche en direction du café. Je flippe._

 _Ok, je suis à l'intérieur. Il est pas là ! Oh putain. Quelle heure il est ?! 18h05. Il avait tellement hâte de me rencontrer, pourquoi serait-il parti ? D'accord j'ai une heure de retard mais... Mais non ! Attend... Peut-être qu'il est sur la terrasse ! J'vais aller voir._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Tous ces gens qui se parlent et qui rigolent sur la terrasse. Et moi je suis seul depuis trois heures._

 _Attend une seconde... C'EST LUI ! Il est là ! Oh mon Dieu j... il est encore en costard, sa mèche blonde devant son œil, une cigarette à la bouche et son fameux sourcil dont "il ne fallait pas que j'ai peur"._

 _Je me sens tout bizarre._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Il est là. Il s'est levé d'un bond en me voyant. Le pauvre, il a dû croire que je ne viendrais jamais... Mais je suis là. Il m'attend bouche-bée haha. Je suis plutôt détendu, ce qui me surprend énormément. En tout cas je suis heureux d'être venu. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchis mais je me suis lié d'amitié avec cette tête d'algue. Tout ça grâce à ma photo... Bon, il faudrait quand même que je m'avance vers lui !_

S :≪ Salut ! Désolé du retard. ≫

Z :≪ Salut. T'inquiètes pas. Ça fait trois heures que je t'attends alors...

S :≪ Trois heures ?! ≫

Z :≪ Haha ouais. J'me suis dis que tu serais peut-être en avance, mais pas du tout. ≫

S :≪ Ouais j'ai eu quelques soucis sur la route et en plus j'ai plus de charge sur mon portable donc j'ai pas pu te prévenir. ≫

Z :≪ C'est pas grave, t'es là maintient, non ? ≫

S :≪ Ouais ! ≫

Z :≪ Je suis étonné. T'as pas l'air stressé ou quoi pour une fois ! ≫

S :≪ T'as vu ça, même moi j'ai été surpris ! ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _On se parle comme si on se connaît depuis toujours ! J'devrais lui demander ce qu'il veux boire._

Z :≪ Tu veux boire quoi ? ≫

S :≪ Rien. Ma cigarette me suffit. ≫

Z :≪ Regarde, j'ai pensé à toi. J'me suis mis à l'extérieur. ≫

S :≪ Eh bien, merci ! ≫

Z :≪ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dis, tu repars travailler quand ? ≫

S :≪ En novembre le yacht repars et je suis sensé rester à son bord jusqu'en mars. ≫

Z :≪ Mais une croisière ne dure pas autant pourtant... ≫

S :≪ Haha, certes mais je travaille durant plusieurs croisières. ≫

Z :≪ Oh je vois. ≫

S :≪ Mais de toute façon, après ça, je quitte le boulot. ≫

Z :≪ Pourquoi ? ≫

S :≪ Bah déjà j'aimerai habiter dans ma propre maison, et pas chez mon père. Ensuite je voudrai mon propre restaurant, mais ça ça va pas être franchement possible pour le moment. ≫

Z :≪ Eh ben moi je pense que tu vas y arriver ! ≫

S :≪ Ah, bah merci beaucoup. ≫

Z :≪ En tout cas j'suis super content de te rencontrer. ≫

S :≪ À ma grande surprise, moi aussi. ≫

Z :≪ Oh, c'est bon signe. Au début j'pensais que t'allais pas venir, que tu faisais exprès de me parler pendant un mois pour que je prenne confiance, que... ≫

 _Il m'a tenu la main..._

S :≪ J'suis là, nan ? ≫

Z :≪ Ah, euh... oui... T'as raison. ≫

 _Oh nan il l'a remarqué et l'a enlevé. Sa main était chaude... Ha, et maintenant il sourit. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! Je lui ai tenu la main ! C'est pas vrai, un peu de tenu Sanji ! Je me choque tout seul... Bref, il faut que je trouve un sujet de discussion pour ne pas laisser ce blanc trop longtemps._

S :≪ Avec mon retard j'ai eu le temps de bien visiter la ville et c'est très jolie ici ! ≫

Z :≪ Ah oui, c'est très beau. Si tu veux je pourrais mieux te faire visiter. ≫

S :≪ Quand ? ≫

Z :≪ Tu comptais vraiment passer qu'une heure avec moi et repartir après ? ≫

S :≪ ... Euh... oui... ≫

Z :≪ Ce n'est pas ce que moi j'avais prévu. ≫

 _Je vais mourir, étouffé de chaleur._

S :≪ Mais j'ai nul part où rester de toute façon. ≫

Z :≪ Au contraire. J'pensais que tu pouvais rester chez moi une ou deux semaines. Je trouve que c'est mieux de se voir un peu au lieu de tout partager par téléphone. ≫

S :≪ Tu crois ? ≫

Z :≪ Ouais. En plus j'te ferais visiter la ville. ≫

S :≪ Mais j'ai amené aucun vêtement ! ≫

Z :≪ Il est 18h20. Les magasins sont ouvert jusqu'à 19h. On trouvera bien des habits et puis si tu ne trouves rien je pourrais te prêter un pyjama dans l'urgence. ≫

S :≪ Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi et... ≫

Z :≪ J'te payerais tout ce qu'il faut. Après tout c'est moi qui insiste pour que tu restes. ≫

 _Justement. Pourquoi tu insistes ?!_

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Je sais que je suis très insistant mais il a pas envie de venir ou quoi ?! Oh, mais j'dois lui faire peur comme ça ! On se connaît depuis un mois grâce à une photo envoyé par accident et dès notre première rencontre je veux l'emmener chez moi. Non non, faut que je me détende._

Z :≪ Oh j'dois te faire peur à insister comme ça. ≫

S :≪ Non. Bizarrement je me suis habitué à ton côté insistant. ≫

Z :≪ Alors pourquoi tu veux pas rester ? ≫

S :≪ C'est pas que j'ai pas envie... c'est que j'ai peur. ≫

Z :≪ Peur ? De quoi ? De moi ? ≫

S :≪ Non... enfin... je sais pas... ≫

Z :≪ Oh j'ai compris. C'est parce que j'suis gay, c'est ça ? T'as peur que je te ramène dans mon lit... ≫

S :≪ Oh non faut pas croire mais... met toi un peu à ma place... je... ≫

Z :≪ D'accord. T'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, choisis. Tu viens, ou pas ? ≫

S :≪ Je viens. ≫

 _J'aurais voulu voir à quel point mon visage s'est illuminé !_

Z :≪ Sincèrement ?! ≫

S :≪ Oui. Mais si tu ne veux plus je peux re... ≫

Z :≪ Non non non, tu restes ! ≫

S :≪ Euh... Ok. ≫

Z :≪ On part t'acheter des vêtements ? ≫

S :≪ J'te suis ! ≫

 _Yes !_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'ai pas résisté, j'ai accepté._

* * *

 **Vous pensez que Sanji a bien fait d'accepter ? Et comment va se passer cette séance shopping d'après vous ? o_O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Merci à Bakuma, Wado21, Olukkalp et Rinkaku (j'espère que ça te plaira alors ! :3) pour leurs reviews ! :D**

 **Merci à ceux qui arrivent et qui follow ou favoris ! :***

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Je n'm'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte. Moi j'dis, j'lui plais. C'est sûr ! Sinon il aurait peur de moi et n'aurait pas accepté. Bon, maintenant faut lui prendre le plus de vêtements possible._

Z :≪ J'aime beaucoup ce magasin. Après je n'sais pas si c'est ton style. ≫

S :≪ En fait, j'ai juste besoin d'un pyjama et de un ou deux caleçons, non ? ≫

Z :≪ Bah ça dépend, tu comptes rester combien de temps ? ≫

S :≪ Le temps de visiter la ville et d'apprendre à te connaître assez. ≫

Z :≪ Pour visiter la ville ça prendra une semaine mais pour apprendre à me connaître "assez", ça prendra toute la vie ! ≫

S :≪ Bon bah je veux juste visiter la ville... ≫

Z :≪ Quel dommage. Un colocataire ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. ≫

S :≪ Tu vis seul ? ≫

Z :≪ Ouais mais on en parlera plus tard. Là, il te faut des vêtements. ≫

S :≪ Oui. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est qu'il veut que je reste chez lui. Si il savait à quel point j'en ai envie, moi aussi. Je sais pas si je l'aime mais il m'attire. Bon, achetons ces vêtements._

S :≪ C'est pas franchement mon style ici. ≫

Z :≪ C'est aussi ce que je me disais. ≫

S :≪ Et d'où est-ce que je vais trouver des vêtements qui me plaise ? ≫

Z :≪ Alors là... J'achète jamais de costard moi. ≫

S :≪ On va demander alors. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Apparemment il y aurait un magasin de costard-cravate à cinq minutes d'ici. On y va._

S :≪ Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux ! ≫

Z :≪ Tu t'y connais sûrement plus que moi alors vas-y, choisis ! ≫

S :≪ Hmm... Lui ! ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ce costard. Il est noir, simple, avec quelques détails, mais ça fera l'affaire._

S :≪ Je pars l'essayer. ≫

Z :≪ Attends, trouves-en d'autre. ≫

S :≪ Pourquoi ? J'l'aime bien celui-là. ≫

Z :≪ Oui mais tu vas pas rester trois jours. ≫

S :≪ Ah ouais... Choisis moi-en un alors, le temps que j'essaye celui-ci. ≫

Z :≪ Ça marche ! ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Lui j'l'aime bien. La veste est bleu foncé avec le col noir et le pantalon est noir aussi. Il est simple mais ça suffit. Avec une belle chemise blanche ça lui ira parfaitement._

S :≪ Alors, il me va comment ? ≫

 _Wouah !_

Z :≪ Comme un gant ! ≫

S :≪ Merci. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'espère que je ne parais pas gêné... Oh. Mais, ce qu'il a entre les mains, c'est pour moi ?_

S :≪ Il est pour moi ? ≫

Z :≪ Quoi ? ≫

S :≪ Ce costard. ≫

Z :≪ Ah nan je l'avais choisis pour moi. ≫

S :≪ Oh, d'accord. ≫

Z :≪ Haha il te plaît, hein ? J'en étais sûr ! Bien-sûr qu'il est pour toi, tu me vois sincèrement porter ça ? ≫

S :≪ Euh... bah je sais pas moi. Peut-être qu'il y aurai un événement et que... ≫

Z :≪ J'm'en fous moi. Même pour les mariages de la famille j'y vais comme ça. ≫

S :≪ Et pour ton propre mariage ? ≫

Z :≪ … ≫

 _Merde, pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça moi..._

S :≪ Euh... j-je peux aller essayer le deuxième ? ≫

Z :≪ Ouais, bien-sûr. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Le mariage ? J'y ai jamais songé... Moi, me marier ?! J'ai vraiment pas la gueule à ça ! Mais si un jour, j'aime vraiment, pourquoi pas..._

S :≪ Alors ? ≫

 _Eh !_

Z :≪ Il te va vraiment bien ! ≫

S :≪ Ah... Autant que ça ? ≫

Z :≪ Ouais. ≫

S :≪ D'accord. ≫

 _C'est bon je veux me marier !_

Z :≪ Est-ce que je pourrais en essayer un, moi aussi ? ≫

S :≪ Sérieux ? ≫

Z :≪ Bah ouais, pourquoi ? ≫

S :≪ Tu m'as dis à l'instant que tu ne portes jamais ça. ≫

Z :≪ Ouais mais j'ai envie d'en essayer un pour être sûr que ça ne me va pas. ≫

S :≪ Moi je suis sûr que ça t'ira mieux qu'à moi. ≫

Z :≪ Ça risque d'arriver dans tes rêves alors ! ≫

S :≪ Pourquoi ça ? ≫

Z :≪ Parce que ça ne m'ira jamais aussi bien qu'à toi ! ≫

 _Le silence..._

S :≪ Essaye celui-là. ≫

Z :≪ Le même que toi ? ≫

S :≪ Ouais ! J'suis sûr qu'il t'ira parfaitement ! ≫

Z :≪ Bon, ok. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Quand il m'a dit que "le costard ne lui irait jamais aussi bien qu'à moi", il s'était levé et rapproché de moi... On était séparé de quelques centimètres. Je sentais sa respiration, mais je ne crois pas qu'il est remarqué son geste._

Z :≪ Comment tu me trouves ? ≫

 _Je savais que ça lui irait bien, mais là..._

S :≪ ... ≫

Z :≪ Sanji ? ≫

S :≪ Ah, euh... Oui. ≫

Z :≪ Quoi, oui ? ≫

S :≪ Ça te va très très bien ! ≫

Z :≪ Oh. ≫

 _Il se tourne pour ne pas que je vois sa réaction, j'en suis sûr !_

Z :≪ Ça ne te dérange pas si... si j'achète le même que toi ? ≫

S :≪ Absolument pas ! ≫

Z :≪ Je passe à la caisse alors. ≫

S :≪ Attend deux secondes, que je sorte cet argent... ≫

Z :≪ Non non, c'est moi qui paye. Après tout c'est à cause de moi que tu les achètes, et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin un costard dans mon armoire. ≫

S :≪ Bon, si t'insistes. ≫

\- Zoro ?!

 _C'est qui ?_

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette sorcière ?!_

\- Nami... Quel plaisir de te voir ici...

\- Tu me présentes ton ami ?

\- Euh ouais... Nami je te présente Sanji. Sanji, Nami.

\- Eh mais ce serait pas le gars qui t'avais envoyé une photo un soir où on était tous ensemble ?!

\- Si...

\- Je savais que vous seriez ensemble !

\- Mais on n'est pas ensemble, s'opposa Sanji,

\- Peut-être mais je sens que ça ne tardera pas à arriver.

\- N'importe quoi... Et pis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! reprit Zoro,

\- Je dois trouver un costume pour Franky, répondit Nami,

\- Bref, je m'en fous de toute façon, au revoir.

\- Attend ! Vous passerez chez moi un jour, hein ? Tu me rembourseras par la même occasion.

\- Oui oui, si tu veux...

\- Super, à la prochaine !

\- Allez salut !

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est une amie ou pas ?_

S :≪ C'est ton amie ? ≫

Z :≪ On peut dire ça... ≫

S :≪ Ton ex ? ≫

Z :≪ Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, tu sais bien que j'suis gay. ≫

S :≪ Ouais mais t'as pas l'air de franchement l'apprécier alors... ≫

Z :≪ Si... c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de dette envers elle et qu'elle l'augmente à chaque fois qu'elle le peut. ≫

S :≪ Et moi qui la trouvais douce, c'est une sorcière. ≫

Z :≪ Haha c'est exactement ça. ≫

S :≪ ... ≫

Z :≪ Y'a quelque chose qui n'va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre. ≫

S :≪ Hein ? Oh nan, tout va bien. ≫

 _C'est bizarre. J'ai pour habitude de toujours défendre une femme, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, et là, je viens de la traiter de sorcière... C'est peut-être mieux ainsi._

Z :≪ T'es prêt à découvrir ma maison ? ≫

S :≪ Prêt ! ≫

 _Je redoute ce qu'il risque de s'y passer mais j'ai envie de voir..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je lui prépare..._

* * *

 **D'après vous, que se passera t-il dans cette maison ? Et est-ce que la rencontre avec Nami est un point positif ? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 7 il me semble ! ^^**

 **Merci à Wado21, Olukkalp et Rinkaku (tu auras ta réponses dans ce chapitre ;)) pour leurs reviews chaque semaine ! *-***

 **Merci à ceux qui follow et favoris ! :D**

 **Bon lecture !**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _J'espère que la maison est rangée. De précipitation, je suis sorti sans rien touché._

Z :≪ Voici mon temple ! ≫

S :≪ Oh, c'est une vrai salle de sport ici. ≫

Z :≪ Effectivement, à part dormir et manger, je ne fais que du sport. ≫

S :≪ Je vois. ≫

 _Il a pas l'air de s'y plaire, dans mon temple._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Bon, c'est vrai que moi je ne manipule pas d'altère mais c'est pas mal... Ça passe._

Z :≪ Je meurs de faim, je commande quoi ? ≫

S :≪ Pardon ? ≫

Z :≪ T'as pas faim ? ≫

S :≪ Bah si mais je comptais te cuisiner quelque chose puisque je suis cuisinier. ≫

Z :≪ Oh pas mal ! J'y avais pas pensé. ≫

S :≪ Alors, que veux-tu manger ? ≫

Z :≪ Je veux savoir quel est le plat du jour ? ≫

S :≪ En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'y a pas grand chose chez toi alors je vais me permettre d'aller jeter un œil au frigo. ≫

Z :≪ Haha pas mal. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose on peut aller l'acheter tu sais. ≫

S :≪ Je pense que les magasins sont fermés à cette heure là... ≫

Z :≪ Ah ouais, il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure, désolé. ≫

S :≪ Non, au contraire, c'est comme un défi pour moi. ≫

Z :≪ Bon bah tu cuisineras avec deux œufs et des pâtes. ≫

S :≪ À ce point là ?! ≫

Z :≪ Malheureusement... ≫

S :≪ Attend, je vais quand même aller voir. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Qu'il est mignon, il veut me faire manger un bon petit plat de ses mains._

S :≪ Au pire, on commande à manger pour ce soir et on fera les courses demain ? ≫

Z :≪ J't'en pris, ne décide pas de partir de si tôt, tu me motives tellement ! ≫

S :≪ Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, je relève le défi de t'aider. ≫

Z :≪ Si tu tiens vraiment à m'aider, restes avec moi, pour toujours... ≫

 _En disant ça, je me suis rapproché de lui. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Je l'aime vraiment mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur non plus. Il a l'air gêné de se rapprochement..._

Z :≪ Ça te va japonais ? ≫

S :≪ Pardon ? ≫

Z :≪ Pour manger, ça te va si je commande japonais ? ≫

S :≪ Oh oui, bien-sûr. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Des fois je me dis qu'il m'aime mais... Je sais pas, je me sens mal quand je pense à ça. Et moi ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas encore mais je ressens quelque chose de différent pour lui..._

Z :≪ Le temps que ça arrive, je vais préparer ta chambre et ranger les vêtements que l'on t'a acheté. Si la porte sonne, n'hésite pas à ouvrir. D'accord ? ≫

S :≪ Ok ! ≫

 _Ça fait dix minutes que je suis seul dans le salon. Je peux aller voir ce qu'il fait, non ?_

S :≪ Zoro ? ≫

Z :≪ Oui ? ≫

S :≪ T'as fini ? ≫

Z :≪ Euh nan... ≫

S :≪ Ouais. T'as pas forcément commencé quoi... ≫

Z :≪ C'est un peu ça. Mais je vais y arriver ! ≫

S :≪ Attends, je vais t'aider. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il a pas l'air très énervé pour tout à l'heure. Au contraire, il a même l'air de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec moi._

S :≪ Attends, ça ça va comme ça, et ça, dans ce sens. ≫

Z :≪ Ah mais c'était à l'envers dès le début ! ≫

S :≪ Eh oui. ≫

 _Il était penché vers le lit. Il s'est relevé et on est tombé né à né. Nos lèvres sont séparées de quelques centimètres et je ne vais pas résister longtemps. Nos respirations se mêlent. Ça a l'air de lui plaire à lui aussi. Je vais tenter de m'approcher. Encore un peu, encore un peu et... La porte ! Putain !_

S :≪ J-Je te laisse continuer. J-Je vais aller ouvrir la porte. ≫

Z :≪ D-D'accord... ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Ok, y'avait moyen qu'il m'aime et je viens dans avoir la confirmation. Tant mieux... Mais moi ? Moi ?! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas poussé ? Pourquoi j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser ?! Merde..._

S :≪ T'as fini ? ≫

Z :≪ Deux minutes. ≫

S :≪ C'était le livreur. J'vais préparer la table. ≫

Z :≪ J'arrive. ≫

 _Foutu livreur..._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mangé japonais... Ça m'avait manqué. En plus, je suis bien accompagné !_

 _La sonnette a retenti. Qui c'est encore ?!_

S :≪ T'attendais quelqu'un ? ≫

Z :≪ Oui, et cette personne c'est toi. À part toi, personne. ≫

S :≪ Bon bah, ouvre. ≫

Z :≪ Suspens... ≫

 _Oh non, pas eux._

\- Salut Zoro ! Nami nous a dit que tu avais un invité très intéressant alors on est venu shishishi, expliqua Luffy.

\- Salut les gars...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas l'air très heureux de nous voir, remarqua Usopp.

\- Il voulait sûrement passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec son nouveau mec, rigola Nami.

\- La ferme ! cria Zoro, vous avez moins d'une heure.

\- T'as cru qu'on était à un examen ou quoi ?! rétorqua Franky.

\- Ce ne serait pas le gars qui t'avais accidentellement envoyé une photo il y a un mois ? fit remarquer Brook.

\- Si, c'est pour ça qu'il est intéressant, intervint Nami.

\- On va rester combien de temps à la porte, Zoro ?

\- C'est bon, entrez ! grommela Zoro.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Oh mais c'est "la sorcière" de cet après-midi. Elle a ramené tous ses amis._

\- Alors Zoro, tu ne nous présentes pas ton nouvel "ami" ?

\- Attendez, je vais le faire ! s'exclama Nami, il s'appelle Sanji !

\- Enchanté Sanji !

\- Enchanté, répondit-il, un peu gêné.

\- Zoro et toi vous vous êtes réellement connu par hasard, ou c'est une histoire originale que vous avez trouvé pour faire de votre couple, un couple spéciale ? demanda Usopp.

\- N-Notre couple ?! répéta t-il.

\- Putain mais vous êtes con ou quoi ?! Bien-sûr que l'on s'est connu par hasard ! Le jour où j'ai reçu la photo j'étais même avec vous. Après on a gardé contact et maintenant on est... ami !

\- Ami ?! Haha, à qui le dis-tu ! On voit dans ton regard que tu l'aimes, rigola Nami.

\- Sale sorcière !

\- Tu veux que j'augmente ta dette ?

\- ...

\- Bon.

\- Allez Sanji, parle un peu !

 _Moi ?!_

\- Euh...

\- Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- J'suis cuisinier.

\- C'est vrai ?! Trop cool ! Dis, tu pourras nous cuisiner un truc un jour ? s'imposa Luffy.

\- Haha, si ça te tente tant que ça...

\- D'où tu viens ? l'interrogea Nami.

\- De Baratie, au nord-est d'East-Blue.

\- Oh c'est vrai que c'est réputé pour la cuisine là-bas, rappela Nami.

\- Oh, vous connaissez !? répondit Sanji, séduit.

\- Oui bien-sûr !

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Enfin, ils partent ! Je leur avais dis une heure mais il est minuit. Enfin bon, ils partent et c'est ce qui compte. Sanji à l'air de beaucoup les avoir apprécié puisqu'il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot de la soirée tellement il était concentré dans sa conversation. Mais les autres aussi ont l'air de l'avoir beaucoup aimé. Luffy veut qu'il soit son "Nakama"... Mais je devrais me réjouir. Puisqu'il s'est fait d'autres amis, ce sera une raison de plus pour lui de rester ici._

Z :≪ Enfin ! ≫

S :≪ J'aime beaucoup tes amis. ≫

Z :≪ Et ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, eux aussi. ≫

S :≪ Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. ≫

Z :≪ Si si, c'est juste que tu ne m'as absolument pas parlé. ≫

S :≪ Oh désolé. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, on a encore beaucoup de temps pour se parler ! ≫

Z :≪ Ouais... Bon. Va te coucher, demain on va beaucoup se promener. ≫

S :≪ Ça marche. ≫

 _Bonne nuit Sanji._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Bonne nuit Zoro._

* * *

 **Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre ? À la semaine prochaine :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?!**

 **Merci beaucoup à Olukkalp, Rinkaku (Merci *-*) et Wado21 pour leurs reviews !**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui follow ou favoris (même si j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous pensez concrètement de ma fiction (une review ? :3)) !**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il est neuve heure et Sanji n'est toujours pas réveillé... Bon, c'est à moi de m'en occuper !_

Z :≪ Sanji ! ≫

 _Il dort profondément..._

Z :≪ Sanji ! ≫

S :≪ ... Quoi ?! ≫

 _Enfin !_

Z :≪ Il est neuve heure. ≫

S :≪ C'est tout ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! ≫

Z :≪ Te faire visiter la ville. ≫

S :≪ À cette heure là ? ≫

Z :≪ Bah oui. Tu comptes rester qu'une semaine alors je vais pas te laisser dormir. ≫

S :≪ Putain mais... bon. Si tu me laisses dormir encore un peu, je resterais plus longtemps ici. ≫

Z :≪ Oh, c'est tentant. Et tu comptes rester combien de temps ? ≫

S :≪ J'en sais rien, laisse moi dormir. ≫

Z :≪ Si tu ne restes pas toute une vie, je te... ≫

S :≪ Tu me quoi exactement ?! ≫

 _Il s'est relevé brusquement, à genoux sur son lit, face à moi. Encore une fois, nos lèvres sont mises à rude épreuve._

Z :≪ Je t'en voudrais... ≫

 _Mais je ne veux pas l'embrasser, pas maintenant._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Putain, pourquoi me suis-je relevé ? Je dois faire quoi moi maintenant ?!_

Z :≪ Je pars préparer le petit-déjeuner. ≫

 _Q-Quoi ? Il ne m'embrasse pas ?! Oh mais qu'est-ce que je dis !_

S :≪ D'accord. Je vais me préparer pour le moment. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il ne m'a pas parlé de tout le petit-déjeuner. Super l'ambiance !_

Z :≪ Aujourd'hui, on visite les dojos de la ville ! ≫

S :≪ D'accord. ≫

Z :≪ T'as pas l'air très emballé... ≫

S :≪ Si si, c'est juste que... ≫

Z :≪ ... que t'es fâché contre moi à cause de tout à l'heure. ≫

S :≪ Non, absolument pas. Au contraire... je m'en veux de t'avoir parlé comme ça alors que tu veux juste me faire passer un bon moment. ≫

Z :≪ Oh mais nan, ne t'en veux pas haha ! ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Il ne m'en veut pas, et c'est ce qui compte. Allons visiter les dojos._

S :≪ Tu as toujours vécu ici ? ≫

Z :≪ Ouais ! Et toi t'as toujours vécu à Baratie ? ≫

S :≪ Je sais juste que je ne suis pas né là-bas. ≫

Z :≪ Comment ça ? ≫

S :≪ J'ai été adopté. ≫

Z :≪ Oh ! Pardon, j'aurais pas dû te demander j... ≫

S :≪ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça n'me dérange pas. ≫

Z :≪ T'as retrouvé tes vrais parents ? ≫

S :≪ Non, et je ne le ferai sûrement jamais d'ailleurs puisque j'ai un père formidable. ≫

Z :≪ C'est rare les gens qui acceptent leur famille adoptive. ≫

S :≪ J'ai un père plutôt sévère mais il m'aime énormément, et c'est ce qui compte. ≫

Z :≪ Moi je n'ai pas connu mes parents non plus. J'ai grandi au dojo comme la plupart de mes amis. ≫

S :≪ Je vois, on a un passé similaire. ≫

Z :≪ On a été fait pour se rencontrer ! ≫

S :≪ Ça doit être ça. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Bon, je pense qu'on a assez visité les dojos pour aujourd'hui._

Z :≪ Eh, ça te dit qu'on aille faire les courses maintenant ?

S :≪ Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir. ≫

Z :≪ Eh oui. ≫

S :≪ Que veux-tu manger ? ≫

Z :≪ Hmm bonne question. Je veux des nouilles. ≫

S :≪ Des nouilles ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?! ≫

Z :≪ Hier tu m'as dis que tu aimais les défis, et je n'ai pas pu t'en donner un. Alors aujourd'hui, revisite les nouilles. ≫

S :≪ Oh, je vois. Mais t'as vraiment rien d'original ? ≫

Z :≪ Je ne me nourris quasiment que de ça alors... ≫

S :≪ Bon, ok. ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'ai essayé de revisiter ses "nouilles" comme il le fallait. Après, vu qu'il ne mange que ça, ça devrait aller._

S :≪ Et voilà ! ≫

 _Il les goûte. Il ne dit rien. En tout cas il en mange beaucoup. Je pense qu'il aime. À moins qu'il ai juste faim. Ou qu'il fasse ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir._

Z :≪ Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! ≫

S :≪ Tant mieux, et maintenant, finis ton assiette. ≫

Z :≪ T'inquiètes pas. C'est fait par tes mains, je vais pas en laisser une miette. ≫

S :≪ Quel beau compliment. ≫

Z :≪ En parlant de compliment, quel a été le plus beau compliment que l'on t'ai fait ? ≫

S :≪ Quand mon père m'a dit qu'il aimait ma cuisine. ≫

Z :≪ Oh, on pourra difficilement faire mieux alors. ≫

S :≪ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ≫

Z :≪ Je comptais te dire que ta cuisine était excellente mais je vois pas comment un simple ami comme moi pourrait... ≫

S :≪ Tu n'es plus un simple ami... ≫

 _Je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce soir._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'il veut en venir... Il s'est levé et s'approche en ma direction. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je vais enfin seller nos... son téléphone sonne !_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Putain de téléphone, t'as cru qu'on était dans un film ou quoi ?!_

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Il a balancé son téléphone et ce dernier est en mille morceaux au sol. Il s'approche, je m'approche et..._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Enfin ! Je l'ai embrassé ! Se baiser, j'en ai rêvé, sans franchement m'en rendre compte. Il est doux mais fiévreux à la fois, et il dure très, très longtemps._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Je savais que je n'aurais pas résister longtemps. Je lui ai retiré sa veste, déboutonné sa chemise et l'ai attiré en direction de ma chambre. Mon lit est plus grand._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Je ne vais quand même pas être le seul torse-nu. Tout en le couvrant de baiser, j'enlève son t-shirt. Sous son t-shirt, il cachait des muscles saillants. Entre temps, il a pu m'amener à sa chambre._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Je l'ai poussé sur le lit et lui suis monté dessus. Toujours en train de nous embrasser..._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien... Je prends peu à peu conscience de ma nudité... de ma quoi ?! Mais quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de... oh et puis on s'en fout ! Moi aussi je vais le déshabiller._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Oh putain qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Ce soir on va jouir tous les deux._

* * *

 **C'était un chapitre terriblement gênant mais "indispensable" à l'histoire. J'en ai pleuré à la relecture (que j'ai bafoué à la fin) xD**

 **Bref bref, vos reviews, vos avis, vos impressions et vos pronostiques pour la semaine prochaine... j'attends tout ça !**

 **À bientôt ! xD**

 **Ah, aussi, j'suis vraiment pas forte pour décrire des scènes ou des paysages, veuillez me pardonner ! ^^'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... c'est le dernier chapitre ! :/**

 **C'est passé très vite et j'ai adoré passer ses semaines avec vous ! Il y aura un dernier chapitre de remerciements parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire sur cette fiction ^^**

 **Sinon encore merci à Rinkaku, Olukkalp et Wado21 d'avoir commenté chaque semaine :)**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui ont follow et favoris, vous n'avez pas arrêtez de me surprendre ! :D**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la fin !**

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _... Quelle heure il est..._

 _Neuve heure._

 _Quelle nuit de folie !_

 _Il est endormi, à côté de moi, je le regarde. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'aime la pelouse qu'il a sur la tête._

 _Le temps qu'il se réveille je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _11h ?! Déjà..._

 _Mais c'est vrai que je m'étais bien fatigué hier soir... Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais, et c'est ce qui compte, non ? Oh. Au fait. Il est où ?_

Z :≪ Sanji ? ≫

S :≪ Oui ? ≫

Z :≪ Ah, t'es là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ≫

S :≪ Tu veux que je fasse quoi dès le matin dans la cuisine ? ≫

Z :≪ Le petit-déjeuner ? ≫

S :≪ Bravo ! ≫

Z :≪ Mmmh, et qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? ≫

S :≪ Franchement, ce que j'ai trouvé. Des œufs, j'ai toasté des tranches de pains, de la confiture, du fromage... Enfin, tout ce dont on a besoin pour un petit-déjeuner. Mais comme ça, je ne ressemble pas à un cuisinier. ≫

Z :≪ Bien-sûr que si, tu es mon chef à moi ! ≫

S :≪ En parlant de chef... Je voudrais qu'on aille voir mon père, ensemble. ≫

Z :≪ D'accord, quand ? ≫

S :≪ Aujourd'hui. ≫

Z :≪ Attend, aujourd'hui ? Il est déjà onze heure passé et on est ensemble que depuis hier soir donc... ≫

S :≪ Je veux juste le prévenir d'où je vais habiter dorénavant et avec qui. ≫

Z :≪ Attend, c'est sérieux ?! ≫

S :≪ Bah oui. Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir vivre loin de toi ? ≫

 _J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras._

Z :≪ D'accord alors à midi on prend immédiatement la route. ≫

S :≪ Super ! ≫

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Après quelques heures de route, on est arrivé. J'ai le trac. Comment est-ce que le vieux chnoque va réagir ? Est-ce qu'il va me détester ? Où me traiter de tapette ? En tout cas, peu importe ce qu'il me dira, moi je m'accepte comme je suis ! J'aime Zoro._

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Alors c'est dans cette maison que Sanji me parlait tous les jours... Elle est simple mais pour un vieil homme qui vit seul avec son fils (oh pardon, qui vivait), c'est amplement suffisant._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _C'est l'heure._

* Toc Toc Toc *

\- Sanji ?! T'es parti hier pour revenir ?!

\- Me pose pas de question vieux chnoque !

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _C'est normal qu'il parle à son père comme ça ?_

\- Euh... Sanji ?

\- Oui Zoro ?

\- C'est normal que tu parles comme ça à ton père ?

\- Père adoptif.

\- Ça change pas grand chose puisque c'est lui qui t'a élevé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on entretient cette relation depuis toujours !

\- Ah...

 _J'suis pas très convaincu._

* * *

 **\- POV ZEFF -**

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ces deux rigolos ?!_

\- Vieux chnoque, on peux entrer ?

\- D'accord...

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Pourquoi j'ai une boule au ventre tout d'un coup... ?_

\- Alors c'est lui ton nouvel ami ? demanda Zeff.

\- Justement, je voudrais te parler de mon nouvel ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?

 _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je stresse autant !_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi en lui parlant !_

\- Je compte emménager chez Zoro !

\- Ah oui ? répondit Zeff, et pourquoi ?

\- ... Moi et Zoro o...

\- Attend ! intervint Zoro, je veux le dire.

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris... Comme toujours, j'agis sur un coup de tête._

\- Moi et Sanji nous sommes devenus très proche monsieur et...

\- Hahaha ! s'esclaffa Sanji, Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis que t'es arrivé ici ?!

\- Mais attend j'...

\- Oï ! cria Zeff.

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?! Vivement qu'on se casse._

\- Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez à me dire sur le champ !

 _Bon bah je vais le faire !_

\- Vieux chnoque ! Moi et Zoro ont...

\- Sanji ! s'exclama Zoro.

 _C'est une blague ?!_

\- Dit le lui avec respect, chuchota Zoro dans l'oreille de Sanji.

 _M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui... Hum._

\- Papa, moi et Zoro... On s'aime ! C'est pour ça que je veux emménager avec lui. Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu m...

* * *

 **\- POV ZEFF -**

 _Papa._

\- J'm'en fous.

\- P-Pardon ? s'étonna Sanji.

\- J'ai dit j'm'en fous. Ça change rien que vous vous connaissez depuis un mois. Grâce à ce gars t'as réussi à me dire "papa" et même si ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'imaginais pour toi... Si t'es heureux avec une pelouse, c'est ce qui compte, fiston.

\- J-Je...

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

 _C'est pas mignon ça ? Par contre pour le "pelouse" je suis vexé !_

\- Je vais dehors, je vais vous laisser parler entre père et fils.

\- Non, attend ! dit Zeff en tendant le bras, comme s'il allait rattraper Zoro qui s'en allait déjà en direction de la porte, je vais devoir te considérer comme mon fils à présent.

\- Q-Qui ? Moi ?! Oh nan monsieur j...

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas vraiment de famille en plus, allez, viens !

 _Attend... non ! Je suis ému !_

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Un câlin général... Eh ben !_

\- Bon, il commence à ce faire tard alors on va pas tarder à partir.

\- Tu veux pas passer une soirée chez ton père ? demanda Zoro.

\- Oh non partez, j'ai pas l'temps de vous gérer ! intervint Zeff.

\- Tu vois, partons !

* * *

 **\- POV ZORO -**

\- C'était une belle journée !

\- Ouais !

\- On va faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda Zoro.

\- ... On va réaliser nos rêves !

\- Haha on verra si on en sera capable...

 _... Mais j'ai confiance en toi._

* * *

 **\- POV SANJI -**

 _Ai confiance en moi !_

* * *

 **Et voilà le final ! Je vous avoue que ces deux derniers chapitres n'étaient pas mes préférés mais j'ai quand même voulu laisser tel quel !**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, je vous retrouve sur de prochains écrits ! ;)**


	10. REMERCIEMENTS

**LA PHOTO - REMERCIEMENTS**

* * *

 **Hello ! Voici le tant-attendu chapitre de remerciements ! Généralement j'en fais quand j'ai des choses à ajouter sur une fiction terminée ! Donc me voilà ! :)**

 **Tout d'abord je voudrais de nouveau remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction ! Que vous l'ayez commenté ou non, follow, favoris, ou même lu dans l'ombre, bah merci !**

 **Cette fiction, je l'avais écrite l'été dernier. C'était la toute première fiction à chapitres que j'écrivais (moi qui était dingue d'OS .-.)**

 **Bien-sûr, entre temps j'ai eu d'autres idées et je n'ai pu poster cette fiction que maintenant. Je vous avouerai que j'avais totalement oublié certaines choses que j'avais écrites, ce qui faisait que souvent, je découvrais ma fiction avant de la mettre en ligne ^^**

 **Des fois j'ai eu de très mauvaises surprises alors j'ai dû rajouter des chapitres, d'autres fois ce que j'avais écrit n'avait aucun sens alors je modifiais tout… c'est même pour ça que j'ai eu autant de mal avec les deux derniers chapitres. Peut-être qu'avant la fin me satisfaisait, mais maintenant non. Mais j'ai préféré ne rien toucher, un peu en « mémoire » de mes débuts si on peut dire xD**

 **C'est pour ça qu'au début, quand les gens étaient conquis par la fiction, j'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'au fur et à mesure vous soyez déçus. Alors il y en a qui l'ont été plus que d'autres mais j'ai reçu des compliments tellement géniaux que je me suis sentie obligée de faire ce chapitre.**

 **Je trouve qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de gens qui ont follow ou favoris ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir haha ! :D**

* * *

 **Commençons quand même par les gens qui ont commenté. Merci à :**

 **Olukkalp**

 **Wado21**

 **Rinkaku**

 **Ic'ilver**

 **Bakuma**

 **Oceane th**

* * *

 **Merci maintenant à ceux qui ont follow :**

 **Olukkalp**

 **lili93110**

 **born-fyre**

 **amelanie59**

 **Wado21**

 **Selena Psycho**

 **Nao Kurosaki**

 **Mr Suzuki**

 **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan**

 **Julyy90**

 **Coorimo**

 **Anime Expression**

 **159753a**

 **Je n'ai uniquement cité que les personnes qui avaient répondu à mon mail (normalement) pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'ennuis.**

 **Encore merci à vous, vos PM m'ont fait super plaisir ! *-***

* * *

 **Voici maintenant les personnes qui ont favoris :**

 **Olukkalp**

 **Born-fyre**

 **Wado21**

 **Selena Psycho**

 **Rinkaku1**

 **Bakuma**

 **Voilà, je n'ai encore une fois que cité les personnes ayant répondu, ou ceux qui ont commenté !**

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu, je ne pense pas un jour réécrire certains chapitres mais de toute façon si cela se fait, ce sera ici !**

 **J'espère à bientôt sur de prochaines fictions, bye ! :)**

* * *

 **Avant de conclure, je voulais quand même vous parler de me nouvelle fiction en collaboration avec Olukkalp ! Elle s'appelle "MOI, PRÉSIDENT..." et caricature les élections présidentielles en mettant en scène les personnages de One Piece en tant que candidat ! C'est drôle, rapide à lire, on poste régulièrement, bref, je vous y attends ! ^^**

 **Bye ! *-***


End file.
